Modulation of G-protein coupled receptors has been well-studied for controlling various metabolic disorders. Small molecule modulators of the receptor RUP3, a G-protein coupled-receptor described in, for example, GenBank (see, e.g., accession numbers XM—066873 and AY288416), have been shown to be useful for treating or preventing certain metabolic disorders. In particular, pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine ethers and similar compounds, which are described in U.S. Ser. No. 10/890,549 are shown to be effective modulators of the RUP3 receptor and are useful in the treatment of various metabolic-related disorders such as type I diabetes, type II diabetes, inadequate glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hyperlipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hypercholesterolemia, dyslipidemia or syndrome X. The aromatic ethers are also useful in controlling weight gain, controlling food intake, and inducing satiety in mammals. The promising nature of these RUP3 modulators in treating or preventing a number of common diseases evidences a need for more efficient processes of making these compounds. The processes described herein are directed toward this and other current needs.